


Air Feeds Fire by Branch [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: ITPE, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Air Feeds Fire by Branch read by Rhea314</p><p>After Ed has to kill he has to deal with having killed and Roy has to deal with him. Divergent Future, Drama With Porn, faint spoiler ep 25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Feeds Fire by Branch [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Air Feeds Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



**Title** : Air Feeds Fire  
 **Author** : Branch  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Fullmetal Alchemist  
 **Character** : Roy/Ed  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : After Ed has to kill he has to deal with having killed and Roy has to deal with him. Divergent Future, Drama With Porn, faint spoiler ep 25.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1556)  
**Length** 0:23:23  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Air%20Feeds%20Fire%20by%20Branch.mp3.zip), [ podbook here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Air%20Feeds%20Fire%20by%20Branch.m4b.zip)  
cover art by Reena_Jenkins


End file.
